


Своя игра

by ridgerr



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgerr/pseuds/ridgerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вскоре после войны с золотыми драконами и задолго до событий "Рубак" Кселлос встречает на нейтральной территории маленького золотого дракона по имени Филия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Своя игра

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Devil's Playground](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/226246) by meeshy. 



> Когда-то я прочитала фик, где Филия ребенком познакомилась с Кселлосом, понятия не имея, кто он такой. Мой фик - история этого знакомства с точки зрения Кселлоса

Лес принадлежал всем и никому. До войны золотые драконы считали его своим, после он стал нейтральной территорией. Но поселение у леса никуда не делось, и время от времени Кселлос наведывался в лес: посмотреть, как у них обстоят дела. Однажды во время такого визита он буквально столкнулся с драконицей: та сначала окаменела, а потом бросилась наутек. Кселлос наслаждался её страхом еще минут десять. Конечно же, ей не стоило его бояться: он бы не нарушил перемирие без ведома своей госпожи — но ему было приятно.  
С того дня он больше никого не встречал в лесу. Драконы стадные животные, и та бедная перепуганная драконица не сумела сохранить его секрет. Жаль, потому что Кселлос любил свои секреты.  
Без перспективы случайной встречи в лесу было скучно, но Кселлос исправно посещал лес раз в несколько лет и не особо старался прятать свою ауру. В этот раз все шло как обычно. Кселлос в очередной раз зафиксировал рост драконьей популяции, поглотил самую капельку страха и собрался идти, когда неподалеку послышались легкие шаги. Ах, ну надо же. Похоже, заповедный лес больше не заповедный. Кселлос устроился на ветке поудобнее.  
На поляну вышла светловолосая девочка-подросток в длинном домашнем платье. Даже по меркам драконов, чьи человеческие обличья отличались гармонией черт, девочка была очень симпатичной. Кселлос дождался, пока её взгляд остановится на нем, и с самой дружелюбной улыбкой помахал рукой:  
\- Привет!  
\- Привет! - девочка улыбнулась в ответ и продолжила свой путь, а Кселлос, между прочим, едва не упал с ветки. Она его не боялась! Да что там, она повернулась к нему спиной и пошла дальше, будто встреча со священником Зеллас Металлиум — обычное по утрам дело. Драконья девочка-подросток! Они что, успели вырастить супер-оружие?  
Разумеется, мгновенье спустя Кселлос опомнился. Будь у золотых драконов супер-оружие, оно бы не прошло мимо, а попыталось бы оторвать ему, Кселлосу, голову. Способ избавиться от врага, озадачив его насмерть, для золотых драконов был бы слишком изощренным.  
Значит, маленький золотой дракон всего лишь его не узнал. И от ауры мазоку не отшатнулся в «естественном» омерзении, о котором столько говорили старейшины золотых драконов. Как интересно, прямо слов нет!  
  
В лесу нельзя было оставлять свои заклинания, даже простенькие сигнальные, поэтому в следующий раз Кселлос встретил юную драконицу через две недели. На этот раз она первая с ним поздоровалась.  
\- Привет! - отозвался Кселлос, обдумывая, что сказать дальше. Он никогда не разговаривал с золотыми драконами и, если честно, не представлял, о чем они вообще разговаривают. Он рассчитывал, что они похожи на людей. Людям он нравился. Если он её сейчас спугнет, то второго шанса не представится. - Меня зовут Ксел, а тебя?  
\- Филия, - драконица остановилась и снова посмотрела на него. Глаза у неё были голубые и яркие.  - Ксел, а ты видел здесь поблизости ручей?  
\- М-м... Нет, пожалуй.  
\- Жалко, - вздохнула она. На этом, видимо, она сочла их беседу исчерпанной.  
\- Хорошего дня, Филия! - крикнул ей вслед Кселлос и примерил на лицо новую, экспериментальную улыбку.  
  
Он заслуженно гордился собой, когда наконец смог втянуть Филию в разговор. У девочки-дракона обычно находились более увлекательные дела, чем болтать с незнакомцами, а Кселлос не мог заинтересовать её при помощи своих способностей. Любопытная маленькая драконица бы вряд ли испугалась, но могла рассказать о нем родителям, а уж они бы испортили все его планы.  
Он должен был ей нравиться, а не удивлять, пугать или восхищать. Кселлос методично работал над своим поведением. Теперь он скрывал ауру, когда приходил в лес. Его нельзя было распознать на расстоянии, но Филия должна была все чувствовать — когда останавливалась поговорить. И она по-прежнему нисколько его не боялась.  
Аура Филии не обжигала, не слепила приторным золотым сиянием, как у тех драконов, которых он встречал раньше. Кселлос бы даже назвал её притягательной: чем дальше, тем больше ему хотелось запустить пальцы в этот прохладный свет.  
  
Девочка-дракон была расстроена. Кселлос непроизвольно облизнулся, потянулся на ветке и открыл один глаз:  
– Здравствуй, Филия. Что-то случилось?  
– Друг одной моей подруги сказал... а, ладно, это все глупости! - Филия вздернула нос и громко и неубедительно засмеялась. – Он не заслуживает того, чтобы я о нем вспоминала!  
Кселлосу импонировала её самоуверенность. Широко улыбаясь, он сказал:  
–  Ах, Филия! С возрастом ты узнаешь цену вербальным оскорблениям.  
– Мама говорит, слова ничего не значат.  
– Как раз наоборот, – возразил Кселлос, – вот только надо быть тем, кто говорит их, а не тем, кто слушает. Они эффективны и совершенно не энергозатратны, - он наставительно помахал пальцем, не открывая глаз. Твоя мама, подумал он, могла бы это понять, не будь она глупым золотым драконом.  
– Я бы не обиделась на слова, я же знаю, что он совершенно безмозглый! Но он попытался... попытался... - голос Филии сбился от возмущения. Наблюдая за ней из-под опущенных ресниц, Кселлос заметил бледный румянец на её щеках и опустил взгляд ниже. Похоже, и драконьи, и человеческие подростки мужского пола вели себя одинаково глупо, когда у сверстниц появлялась грудь.  
– Можешь не продолжать, я все понял.  
– И вот теперь я не хочу идти домой, – грустно сказала Филия. – Мама будет меня ругать.  
– М-м? Ей нравится друг твоей подруги?  
– Она не любит, когда я выхожу из себя. Говорит, я веду себя неприлично. А ведь ничего страшного не случилось! Конечно, я сломала ему нос, но целитель сказала, что все заживет за неделю.  
– Сломала нос? – довольно переспросил Кселлос. Он всегда подозревал, что драконы — кровожадные твари, и Филия не обманывала его ожиданий.  
– Ага.  
– В следующий раз, когда тебя кто-то бесит, начни с оскорблений, – посоветовал ей Кселлос. – Лучше успеть первой.   
Маленькая драконица слушала его очень внимательно, и Кселлос подумал, будет забавно поучаствовать в воспитании золотого дракона. «Он участвовал в войне монстров, без всякой жалости убил множество отважных драконов и из-за него малютка Филия стала плохо себя вести» –  вот что будут говорить о нем. Вернее, будут говорить о нем, если у золотых драконов когда-то появится чувство юмора. То есть, скорее всего, не будут.  
  
– Прости, меня долго не было! - сказала Филия вместо приветствия и села на камень рядом с ним.  
Кселлос открыл глаза, делая вид, что только проснулся. Он был очень зол. Филии не было несколько недель, она даже не заходила в лес. Кселлос уже было подумал, что её родители разгадали его секрет; еще он думал, что не сумел заинтересовать Филию достаточно сильно, и она просто нашла себе занятие поинтереснее. Эта мысль невероятно бесила; как и тот факт, что её оценка имела для него хоть какое-то значение. Тупая драконица, что она о себе возомнила!  
– Не надо извиняться, Фи, - весело произнес он и подмигнул: – Вижу, что у тебя произошло что-то очень интересное!  
– Да! – увлеченно отозвалась Филия. – Столько всего, ты не представляешь!  
– Расскажешь? – улыбнулся Кселлос и скрестил на груди руки. Такая поза ограничивала его возможности, и, соответственно, лучше подходила для размышлений. Он пока не знал, как именно поступит. Ему хотелось ужаса Филии и густого безнадежного страха: ему хотелось пить их, глядя ей в глаза. Он впервые пожалел, что она не знает ничего о мазоку; обычно именно его имя вкупе с его присутствием вызывало у золотых драконов такие чувства. Конечно, он не может нарушить договор, подписанный его госпожой Зеллас Металлиум –  не может убивать или калечить золотых драконов –  но это все равно оставляло большой простор для воображения.  
– У меня теперь есть еще одна сестра, Даная! Она пока очень шумная, и мы с Кайли помогаем маме управляться с ней. Ксел, ты не представляешь, как она орет! Она маленькая и еще не может превращаться, но когда орет, кажется, что она совмещает облики!  
Кселлос мог бы сломать её телом ближайшую сосну. Филия – дракон, её человеческое тело гораздо тяжелее и прочнее, чем выглядит. Её бы это не убило, только оглушило. Ему не нужна для этого сколько-нибудь заметная магия. Филии нечего ему противопоставить. А потом...   
– Как будто этого было мало! Так нет, к нам впридачу приехал первосвященник из храма Цефеида. Он собрал нас всех и сказал, что никто не должен ходить в лес – он проклят.  
– Проклят? – выразительно удивился Кселлос. – Никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном!  
Он мог бы прижать её к камню и полностью раскрыть свою ауру. Никакой сдержанности, чистая ярость и жажда крови – вот что составляет суть мазоку. Рассказы старейшин не дадут ей настоящего понимания. Кселлос представлял, как она будет биться и пытаться убежать, но он ей, конечно же, не позволит. Она больше никуда не уйдет.  
Может, она будет умолять его. «Ксел, пожалуйста, отпусти меня! Пожалуйста, Ксел!». На её лице будут слезы. «Нет», – прошепчет он ей на ухо и улыбнется.  
От собственных незамысловатых фантазий его трясло, как новообращенного. Ему хотелось воплотить их в жизнь, каждую из них, не думая ни о каких последствиях. Но желание не думать было слишком опасным, и потому Кселлос приказал себе остановиться – замереть – не двигаться с места, пока не успокоится. В этот раз он ничего ей не сделает.  
– Вернее, осквернен! – оживленно продолжила Филия. - Господин Сайчиро рассказал нам, как это произошло.  
– Хм? – Кселлос склонил голову набок. Он догадывался, что сейчас услышит.  
– Давным-давно жрица Цефеида по имени Крона гуляла по лесу, стремясь найти ответы на терзавшие её вопросы с помощью медитаций. Она остановилась у ручья вознести молитву Цефеиду, но молитва не принесла желанного облегчения. Наоборот, Крона ощутила тяжесть на сердце. Обернувшись, она увидела за спиной ужасного монстра!  
Глаза Филии горели. Где-то еще в середине своего рассказа она вскочила на ноги и теперь показывала историю в лицах.  
– Тело монстра состояло из отбросов и источало зловоние! – Филия вскинула вверх руку и закатила глаза. Последнее было очень кстати, потому что у Кселлоса начала дергаться бровь. Его тело никогда не источало зловоние. И он уж точно состоял не из отбросов, а из чистейшей, совершеннейшей астральной энергии. – И жрица Крона поняла, что это дух леса и как непригляден на самом деле его истинный лик. Жрица Крона почувствовала себя запачканной и поспешила прочь из леса – совершить очищающий ритуал. Она рассказала всем о своем видении, и с тех пор мудрые драконы обходят лес стороной, – Филия открыла глаза и довольно улыбнулась. – Ну как тебе история?  
– В ней явно не хватает середины, - раздраженно заметил Кселлос. – Зачем злобный монстр показался жрице и почему не напал на неё, раз он такой злобный?  
– Но она же жрица Цефеида, Ксел! – сказала Филия с удивлением. – Монстр просто не посмел на неё напасть.  
– Ладно, - скрипя зубами, согласился он, –  но почему тогда она сама на него не напала? Почему не очистила лес от скверны?  
Филия склонила голову и задумалась.  
– Наверно, потому что она пришла с миром. Драконы миролюбивые. Убийство — это всегда зло.  
– Так сказал Сайчиро? – ядовито спросил Кселлос.   
Филия внимательно посмотрела на него и сделала совершенно правильные выводы.  
– Ксел, не злись! Эта история произошла много-много лет назад, и теперь лес уже не оскверенный, я точно знаю.  
– Откуда?  
– Господин Сайчиро сказал, что лес оставляет пятна. Но потом он смотрел наши ауры – чтобы выбрать возможных жрецов и жриц – и на моей ничего не заметил. Наоборот!  
– Наоборот? – переспросил Кселлос.  
– Он сказал, что храм Цефеида с радостью меня примет, – похвасталась Филия.   
– Хочешь стать жрицей?  
Филия сникла:  
– Нет. Я не ощущаю призвания. И во мне слишком мало миролюбия, о котором столько говорил господин Сайчиро.  
Кселлосу очень хотелось засмеяться во весь голос. Жрецы Цефеида – ударная сила драконьей расы. Единственные достойные противники старших мазоку – и уж если они побеждали, то совсем не миролюбием. Похоже, первосвященник перелицемерил сам себя.  
– К тому же, – с некоторым смущением продолжила Филия, – мне бы хотелось в будущем выйти замуж. А жрицы дают обет.  
– О.  
– Пока господин Сайчиро гостил у нас, его жрецы охраняли границу с лесом. Если бы что-то было не в порядке, они бы нас предупредили.  
В некотором роде Филия не приходила потому, что лет сто назад он напугал слишком впечатлительную жрицу. Вот уж действительно, попробуй предугадай последствия.  
  
Каждая встреча с Филией приносила знания о золотых драконах. Знания такого рода отлично подходили для переговоров любой степени жесткости. Социальное устройство драконьего сообщества сильно отличалось от того, что было у мазоку, и недостаточно походило на человеческое. Филия не рассказывала ему о социальных тонкостях, но знала она их в совершенстве и более того, считала, что так живут все. Кселлос не спешил открывать ей глаза на мир. В принципе, он уважал секреты.  
Он узнал кое-что новое и о себе. Он привык, что ему, как и любому мазоку, чужая радость причиняет боль. Поначалу так было и с Филией, но на второй год их общения, когда Филия рассказывала ему о новогоднем празднечестве, едва не напевая рефреном «До чего жизнь прекрасна! Я бы не могла быть счастливее, чем сейчас!», он не почувствовал ничего, будто Филия говорила о погоде. Он никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном. Определенно, не только старейшины золотых драконов что-то скрывали.  
В остальном жизнь вокруг текла удивительно мирно. Драконы восстанавливали силы и, не скрываясь, наращивали боевую мощь. Лорды-мазоку занимались тем же самым. Забавно, что новой войны не хотел никто из лидеров; его госпожа высказывалась вполне определенно. Кселлос бы не отказался подпитаться еще, и был уверен, что немало и мазоку, и драконов разделяют его точку зрения.  
В еде, конечно, недостатка не было. В воздухе витало столько страхов, что сложно уже было различить, где чей. И хотя Кселлосу не хватало чистого, неразбавленного страха золотых драконов, он не пытался пить энергию Филии.  
Пожалуй, дело было в том, что ему нравилась Филия. Она была нахальным, самоуверенным золотым драконом, которого он бы при желании мог убить за долю секунды. Она заставляла его смеяться, а не только делать вид, что ему весело. Она его совершенно не боялась, не знала всей его подноготной и не особо ей интересовалась. Судя по её рассказам, она легко выходила из себя и легко давала волю рукам. Её родители считали эти черты недостатками, но Кселлос был в восторге. Конечно, время от времени ему хотелось убить её или просто причинить физическую боль, но в этом как раз не было ничего удивительного.  
  
С каждым днем драконьи черты проступали во внешности Филии все ярче. Её волосы обрели ослепительный оттенок чешуи и скорее парили в воздухе, чем лежали на её плечах. Немного изменилась форма глаз. Филия стала двигаться иначе, осторожнее, будто сомневаясь, в котором из своих тел она находится. Однажды она споткнулась и ударилась о скалу. Со скалы посыпалась мелкая каменная крошка и появилась небольшая вмятина, но руку Филия все же отшибла.  
Филия оставалась Филией и не замечала даже происходивших с ней изменений. Кселлоса же временами раздражал её чистопородный вид. С драконов вроде неё люди рисовали ангелов – и, конечно же, преклонялись перед прекрасными сияющими существами с копной золотых волос и большими голубыми глазами.  
В один день все стало на свои места. Филия рассказывала ему что-то (он уже не мог вспомнить, что) и заливисто рассмеялась, запрокидывая голову. Кселлос некоторое время мог думать только об одном: как  он целует Филию и как её небольшие заостренные клычки, слегка царапая, скользят по его нижней губе.  
– Эй, Ксел, ты меня слушаешь?  
– Конечно, Фи, – он поддразнивающе улыбнулся ей, – уж я-то наслышан, как опасно тебя не слушать!  
– Ты все не так понял!  
– Конечно же, Фи.  
Глядя, как она краснеет и готовится переубеждать его, Кселлос понял и следующий факт: его не раздражает её драконья внешность. По-человечески его эмоция называлась совсем иначе. Наверное, вернее всего было бы «томление», а в качестве уточняющих – «возбуждение» и «фрустрация». Точнее Кселлос сказать не мог: не пользоваться же словарем на глазах Филии.  
Кселлос знал, что Филия привязана к нему. Он ценил её еще и за это: единственный в мире золотой дракон, испытывающий симпатию к мазоку. Скорее всего, она даже не обидится, если он её поцелует. Беда в том, что поцеловав её раз, Кселлос бы не остановился. У мазоку, даже у высших, довольно плохо с полумерами.  
И еще Филия не умела ставить барьеров. Вообще никаких. Филия не сможет пережить их близость без барьеров. Может, аура хорошо умеющего владеть собой мазоку и не вызывала у неё отвращения, но Кселлос сомневался, что будет владеть собой хоть сколько-нибудь в те блаженные минуты – а Филия без всякой подготовки, без какой-либо возможности остановить его ощутит его магию, его могущество, и сломается под тяжестью груза. Ему надо было все хорошенько обдумать.  
– Прости, но я должен идти. – Кселлос, не удержавшись, потянулся и погладил Филию по волосам. Он никогда не касался её раньше. Ему хотелось знать, какая она на ощупь. – Пока, Фи!   
  
Кселлос бы мог поставить поставить ей барьер, если бы Филия вверила себя в его руки осознанно, не под воздействием минуты или давления с его стороны. Барьер от самого себя он бы поставил просто отличный. Кселлос надеялся, что барьер понадобится только в первый раз.  
Филию могли научить ставить барьеры её сородичи. Вот только вслед за этим её должны были б, если размышлять здраво, научить распознавать мазоку, а это Кселлосу было совсем не с руки. Вклиниться в её обучение будет сложновато, но в общем-то – возможно.  
В обоих случаях Кселлосу оставалось ждать, быть внимательным и не упустить свой шанс. Что-то ему подсказывало, что долго ждать не придется.   
Кселлос всегда полагался на интуицию и свою неотразимую внешность.  
  
С каждым днем Филия была все ближе. Кселлос вел себя предельно осторожно – как вел себя на заре их знакомства.  
Филия смущалась, когда смотрела на него, краснела и спешила отвести взгляд. Кселлос только улыбался и старался лишний раз не смотреть. Ему бы не хотелось сорваться.  
  
– Ксел, спасибо за шкатулку! Я догадалась, что она от тебя!  
– Ах, значит, тебе понравился мой маленький подарок?  
– Да, он чудесен! – восторженно воскликнула Филия и села на камень рядом с ним. – Спасибо.  
– Как прошла вечеринка?  
– Что? А, было весело. Мама и Кайли пригласили всех моих друзей на обед. Всех, кроме тебя. - Она помолчала и глубоко вдохнула: - Я...  
– М-м? Что? – спросил её Кселлос, когда продолжения так и не последовало.  
– Я...  
– Да?  
– Ксел-сан, я... – Она придвинулась ближе. – Я...   
Достаточно. Он повернулся и положил руку ей на плечо.  
– Я знаю.  
Филия вскинула на него перепуганный взгляд. Кселлос усмехнулся и поцеловал её.  
У неё были мягкие губы. Она немного боялась. Кселлос наслаждался, зная, что может никуда не торопиться. Никуда не торопиться и целовать её в свое удовольствие.   
Ладони Филии осторожно скользнули под плащ и замерли на его спине. Кселлос рывком привлек её ближе. Её тело даже по сравнению с его физической формой казалось совсем хрупким.  
Филия прервала поцелуй и, покраснев, спрятала лицо на его плече.  
– Филия, – выдохнул он. – Хочешь ли ты, чтобы я...  Могу ли я взять тебя?  
– Х-хорошо.  
Кселлос погладил её по щеке, взял за руку и поднялся, поднимая её за собой. Пока он еще владел собой в достаточной мере, пора было приступать к барьеру.  
  
Кселлос уже давно не был столь доволен собой. Вчера, убедившись, что все в порядке, он оставил Филию в лесу приходить в себя. Он поставил идеальный барьер, он не выдал себя и, конечно же, он получил то, чего так сильно хотел, и именно так, как хотел. Он не причинил Филии вреда, кроме самого минимального, хотя что там скрывать – и этого минимального при большом желании можно было избежать. Что ж, у Кселлоса были другие желания.   
От воспоминаний, какой была Филия в его руках, голова у него шла кругом. Он помнил каждый её стон –  и от удовольствия, и от боли –, каждую вспышку эмоций, каждое движение ему навстречу. Энергия переполняла его, хотя он взял у Филии не так уж много.  
Теперь надо было дать ей время восстановиться. Для дракониц, как понял Кселлос, даже сам по себе первый сексуальный контакт был испытанием, а секс с мазоку никому не давался легко.  
– Кселлос, было бы замечательно, если бы ты принял несколько менее самодовольный вид, – сказала Зеллас Металлиум на третий день. – Ты напоминаешь мне о том, сколько лет я не ходила по земле и как мало интересного происходило в моей жизни после войны. Я бы тоже предпочла питаться непосредственно.  
– Конечно же, госпожа, – склонился перед ней Кселлос, даже не пытаясь перестать улыбаться.  
– Ох, лучше проваливай! – Она картинно взмахнула руками. – Можешь принести мне что-нибудь новенькое из человеческих изобретений. Я уже и не представляю, чем живут люди.  
Кселлос, в общем-то, тоже не представлял. Последние годы люди не слишком его интересовали.   
  
Сначала он хотел увидеть Филию. Люди подождут – напротив, они должны благодарить Кселлоса за дополнительное время.  
Может, с их с Филией свидания прошло слишком мало времени, но Кселлосу надоело ждать. Мысли о Филии были как ноющий зуб – то и дело тянуло потрогать. У него в материальном облике иногда действительно болели зубы, настолько хорошо он вживался в роль человека.  
Он телепортировался и сначала решил, что его портал искривили. Перехватив жезл поудобнее, он приготовился отражать атаку, но её не последовало. Кселлос сверил координаты и медленно, внимательно осмотрелся. Никакого леса в обозримом пространстве не было. Вместо травы лежал толстый слой пепла. Кселлос наклонился и достал из-под пепла уголек. Холодный – значит, с момента внезапного пожара прошло не меньше суток. Кселлос сжал его пальцами, и уголек осыпался мелкой пылью.  
– Пламя золотых драконов, – подытожил Кселлос и покачал головой: – Ну надо же.  
Драконья деревня была совсем близко, и Кселлос не стал телепортироваться. Он неторопливо шел по пеплу и остывшим углям, которые хрустели под ногами. Кселлос даже не пытался скрываться.   
Из крайних домов стали один за другим выходить драконы. Никто не спешил превращаться, хотя Кселлос чувствовал их напряжение и их страх. Конечно же, они его узнали.  
Все-таки довольно глупо сжигать лес, когда не знаешь, кто из него может выйти. Кселлос едва не рассмеялся, так это было забавно.  
Никто не преградил ему дорогу – и правильно сделал. Кселлос вошел в деревню и, подумав минутку, направился к драконице, чья ненависть была особенно сильной. Остановившись в трех метрах от неё, он произнес как можно любезнее:  
– Я бы очень хотел видеть вашу дочь Филию.  
Надо отдать ей должное, она не отшатнулась.  
– У меня нет дочери с таким именем, мазоку.  
– Где она? – сквозь зубы повторил Кселлос.  
– Её здесь нет, – сказала драконица. В её голосе Кселлосу послышалось некоторое торжество.  
– Может, нам стоит спросить об этом её младших сестер?   
Драконица со свистом выдохнула. Кселлос приветливо улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Он уже мог, не оборачиваясь, сказать, где стоит каждый дракон, и сколько из них прячется в этих хрупких домиках.  
– Убирайся отсюда, – прошипела драконица. – Ты не имеешь права здесь находиться. Это наша земля, и мы тебя не звали.  
– И все-таки я бы очень хотел знать, где мне найти Филию, – вздохнув, сказал Кселлос.  
Жезл в его руках стал разгораться фиолетовым светом. Это был не первый случай, когда золотые драконы брали Кселлоса в кольцо; и если он мог рассказать о итогах того сражения, то его противники – нет.  
Он знал, как атакует, и уже выбрал первую мишень, когда неведомая сила выдернула его из драконьей деревни и швырнула в место, которое полуоглушенный Кселлос сходу не мог опознать. Оперевшись ладонями о холодный мраморный пол, Кселлос сел, убрал с глаз растрепавшиеся волосы и попытался оглядеться.  
– Кселлос. – Обернувшись на голос, в полуметре от себя он увидел Зеллас. Госпожа сидела на полу, подогнув под себя ноги. Руки лежали на коленях. – Кселлос, в наших отношениях возникло некоторое недопонимание. Видимо, я пропустила что-то очень важное. Я бы хотела знать, что именно.  
Кселлос чувствовал себя непривычно, будто находился одновременно здесь и не здесь. С ним было что-то не так, и это «не так» проявлялось даже в физическом облике. У него растрепались волосы, и он видел грязь на ботинках. Это было ненормально, он полностью контролировал свой внешний вид и не наделял его человеческими недостатками.  
– Ты бы не сошел сейчас за человека, – отметила госпожа. – Спокойно, Кселлос, прикрой глаза и попробуй дышать. Помнишь, я тебя учила?  
Кселлос помнил.  
– Возможно, мне стоит обучить тебя медитациям. Раз война закончилась, но ты по-прежнему рвешься общаться с золотыми драконами, тебе понадобится терпение. Я не хочу, чтобы ты развязал войну, Кселлос, а сегодня ты был до неприятного близок к этому. К слову – мне казалось, я послала тебя за забавными человеческими изобретениями, а не за головами золотых драконов.  
– Я не успел выполнить ваше поручение, госпожа Зеллас. Сначала я собирался встретиться с одним из своих информаторов, но обнаружил, что золотые драконы раскрыли мой секрет. Боюсь, я несколько вышел из себя.  
– Определенно вышел. Что за информатор, Кселлос? Какой вообще может быть информатор, когда речь идет о золотых драконах? Они не общаются с людьми и чувствуют нашу магию за версту.  
– Несколько лет назад я встретил на нейтральной территории очень юного дракона, – Кселлос открыл глаза и посмотрел в глаза Зеллас. Он все равно бы не смог ничего от неё скрыть и, к тому же, был слишком растерян для хорошей лжи. – Она не узнала меня и не почувствовала во мне мазоку. Я приложил усилия, чтобы войти к ней в доверие. Я регулярно виделся с ней и слушал все, что она говорила.  
Зеллас тихо выдохнула, но ничего не сказала. Кселлос не стал спрашивать, ему очень хотелось досказать историю до конца.  
– В последний раз я видел её три дня назад. Когда я пришел сегодня, лес был сожжен дотла золотыми драконами, а её самой в деревне не было. Я хочу найти её.  
– Попробуй, – внезапно согласилась Зеллас. – Я даю тебе свое разрешение, но помни: ты не должен попадаться на глаза другим золотым драконам, угрожать им или убивать их. Через два дня ты должен вернуться ко мне вне зависимости от результатов поиска, и тогда нам надо будет поговорить. Если я почувствую, что ты теряешь над собой контроль, я заберу тебя – и не так ласково, как сегодня.  
– Я буду осторожным.  
– И еще, Кселлос: если ты найдешь её, ты можешь делать только то, на что она даст согласие. Она ведь тоже золотой дракон.  
Да, его Филия тоже золотой дракон. Конечно.  
  
  
– Ты не нашел её.  
– Не нашел, – подтвердил Кселлос. В его голове, постепенно угасая, крутилась карта с красным кругом-радиусом вокруг драконьей деревни. Он проверил все места, куда могли телепортировать или увезти Филию за то короткое время, пока его не было. Он проверил даже человеческие деревни и города, хотя не верил, что драконы отдали бы своего ребенка людям.  
Он не помнил, когда расставался с Филией так надолго.  
– Послушай меня, – Зеллас неожиданно оказалась рядом и положила обжигающе горячие руки ему на плечи. – Есть вещи, которые я не хотела говорить тебе до начала твоего поиска, но теперь скажу. Первое: драконы могли убить её за те вещи, которые она тебе рассказывала.  
– Она не знала, кто я, – немедленно отозвался Кселлос. Эта мысль приходила ему в голову.  
– А они могли не знать, что она не знает. Это сейчас у драконов наложен мораторий на убийства своих, а до войны крови было достаточно. Её могли убить в порыве ярости, если бы поняли, с кем она разговаривает во время своих затяжных прогулок.  
– Нет, – возразил Кселлос увереннее. – Я говорил с её стаей. Они не говорили о ней, как о мертвой.  
– Ты так хорошо разбираешься в психологии драконов после общения с маленькой девочкой, которой даже о мазоку не рассказали?  
– Госпожа, я уверен: она жива, – настойчиво сказал Кселлос. Он действительно был уверен, хотя не мог сформулировать, почему.  
– Чувство, которое ты сейчас испытываешь, Кселлос, называется «надежда». Советую почитать о ней в словаре, чтобы проникнуться серьезностью ситуации. Второе: ей могли рассказать о мазоку и она сама могла испугаться и сбежать от тебя. Если она прячет ауру, тебе никогда её не найти. Более того, если она прячется, тебе незачем её искать. Верно?  
– Нет! – выкрикнул Кселлос и сам запоздало вздрогнул от своей вспышки.  
– Я так и думала, – кивнула Зеллас. – И третья возможность. Когда ты вернулся с последней встречи с ней, у меня возникла твердая уверенность, что ты кого-то убил. Ты был слишком... насыщен. Может, в вашу последнюю встречу ты, сам того не заметив, забрал у неё слишком много энергии? Она могла умереть. Она могла заметить, что после встреч с тобой она слабеет, и сделать выводы.  
– Я не питался ею.   
– Это очень странно, но я готова поверить. Но, может, ваша последняя встреча была особенной?  
– Да, наша последняя встреча была особенной, – малоэмоционально подтвердил Кселлос. – Но она осталась жива.  
– Если ты не нашел её за два дня, то не найдешь за два столетия. Я перечислила причины. И теперь мы перейдем к самой важной части нашей беседы.  
Кселлос слушал и не верил. Филия не даст себя спрятать. Филия упряма, самонадеянна и считает, что знает лучше. Она обязательно даст знак, она обязательно его позовет и...  
– Ты назвал ей свое настоящее имя? – бесцеремонно прервала его мысли Зеллас.  
Кселлос покачал головой. Госпожа права, Филия может хоть обкричаться, но он ничего не услышит. Что там, Филия даже не знает о его возможностях, она не знает, сколько бы всего он мог сделать, если бы она просто позвала его по имени. По имени, которого она не знает.  
– А как зовут её?  
– Филия.  
– А дальше?  
– Что дальше?  
– Её полное драконье имя, Кселлос, – нетерпеливо произнесла Зеллас. – К домашнему имени у золотых драконов полагается приставка.  
– Я его не знаю.  
Он не интересовался драконьими именами или драконьими географическими названиями и никогда не расспрашивал о них Филию. Незнание совсем уж очевидных вещей могло выдать его с головой. Имена не стоили такого риска: они не давали никакой власти, и на переговорах золотые драконы сами называли себя.  
– Она могла быть единственной Филией в той деревеньке, но вряд ли она единственный золотой дракон с таким именем.  
– Я понимаю.  
– Нет, не понимаешь. Прекрати надеяться, Кселлос, так тебе будет только хуже. Я хочу, чтобы ты сознавал, что с тобой происходит.  
– Что со мной происходит? – эхом переспросил Кселлос.  
– Нельзя столько общаться с золотым драконом без последствий. Она-то, в отличие от тебя, не пыталась выдавать себя за кого-то другого. Низшие мазоку говорят: «Не смотри на дракона, не то ослепнешь», и это правда. Если долго общаться с драконами, можно заразиться их чувствами. Они делают нас уязвимыми, Кселлос, более восприимчивыми к человеческим эмоциям. Я бы остановила тебя, если бы знала, что за дело ты себе нашел.  
– Она же всего лишь слабый золотой дракон, – вскинулся Кселлос, чувствуя себя почти оскорбленным. – Её даже не начали учить магии. Это я должен был повлиять на неё.  
– Может, и повлиял, – покладисто согласилась Зеллас. – Но мы об этом никогда не узнаем.  
Она замолчала. Кселлос тоже молчал. Он пытался заново обдумать ситуацию, но мысли путались. Это было непривычно.  
– Что со мной? – спросил наконец Кселлос.  
– Ты несколько лет общался с девочкой-драконом и за все эти годы не причинил ей никакого вреда. Ты вышел из себя, когда понял, что её у тебя забрали. Эти два дня ты искал её, не переставая, хотя очевидно, что как информатор она больше не пригодна. Твои симптомы яснее некуда.  
– Но это человеческие симптомы!  
– Не заставляй меня думать о твоих умственных способностях еще хуже, чем я думаю о них сейчас, – попросила Зеллас. – Пожалуйста, Кселлос.  
  
  
– До чего же жаль, что ты её не нашел, – сказала Зеллас, когда Кселлос очнулся. – Я не вылечила тебя, всего лишь загнала проблему поглубже.  
Кселлос сел на мраморном постаменте и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Ему было спокойно. Он не чувствовал больше глухой ноющей тревоги. Ему больше не казалось, что он поврежден. Он вообще больше ничего не чувствовал – кроме своего обычного, весьма энергичного интереса к жизни.  
– Если бы драконица была здесь, болезнь бы не обострилась и мое вмешательство в твое астральное тело бы не потребовалось. А так... – Зеллас досадливо развела руками. – По крайней мере, я добавила тебе прочности в неожиданных местах. Еще один секрет в твою копилку.  
– Я вам очень признателен, госпожа, – сказал Кселлос, улыбаясь, и встал на ноги. Про прочность это была хорошая шутка. Астральное тело мазоку как ртуть – может разлететься на шарики, а потом снова собраться. Вот только он больше разлетаться не будет. Самое большее — растекаться. Конечно, нужно учесть, что и регенерировать после сильного удара он будет быстрей, но...   
– Как ты? – все-таки спросила госпожа, чуть хмурясь. Видимо, результаты операции вызывали у неё сомнения.  
– Нормально, – сказал Кселлос, подумав. – Просто нормально.


End file.
